This invention is directed to a display assembly and more particularly a display assembly that improves upon conventional display assemblies.
Display assemblies are well known in the art for use in displaying merchandise such as coins, stamps, jewelry, and the like. Existing display assemblies are heavy, take up a lot of space, take time to assemble and breakdown, and are difficult to handle. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a display assembly that addresses these needs.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a display assembly that is lightweight and takes up a minimum amount of space.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a display assembly that is easy to assemble, break down, and handle.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.